


The Tie Survives

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, Background Kevin/Channing, M/M, Married Castiel/Sam Winchester, Presidential Candidate Sam Winchester, Supportive Castiel, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Presidential Candidate Sam Winchester prepares to do battle against his opponent with the support of his husband.





	The Tie Survives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #77: Going Into Battle Kiss!
> 
> The title references an awesome TV show, the West Wing, wherein President Jed Bartlett was put into "battle mode" before the debate against his opponent by the destruction of his tie moments before he was to go out on stage, resulting in an adrenaline rush, the borrowing of a tie from one of his team, and a laser focus and sharp verbal knives during the debate. Castiel's method is a little kinder to accessories. XD

**T** HE AUDITORIUM WAS packed full of people, from spectators to reporters to hecklers to family and friends. The general roar of the crowd could easily be heard from behind the curtains where Sam Winchester was waiting with Kevin Tran, his pick for vice president, Dean, his older brother and campaign manager, and Castiel l’Engle-Winchester, Sam’s husband of four years. They had been together for years before the laws had finally passed allowing them to get married in Sam’s home state of Kansas, and now it felt like the whole country was counting on Sam to defend their right - and the rights of thousands of others - to stay married, to be treated as human beings instead of second-class mud monkeys.

Sam’s opponent was formidable, a wealthy and humorless man with a political agenda that read like a bigot’s checklist. The only thing Senator Michael Gratis had going for him was the option to pull in the minority vote on racial issues with the help of his vice presidential pick, Dr Delilah Raphael, but considering his stances on immigration, tax reform, education, and even women’s health issues, those chances weren’t good. That didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be a serious battle fighting the well-established senator with his own more limited time spent in office.

“Breathe, Sam,” Castiel murmured from his elbow. “It’s a debate, not a gladiatorial contest.”

“I think I’d prefer the gladiators,” Sam muttered back, fiddling nervously with his cufflinks. “At least then I wouldn’t get in trouble for stabbing that condescending asshole in the face.”

“You won’t do that,” Castiel told him, stepping around in front of his husband to reach up and adjust the knot of his tie, loosening it just enough to give Sam a little more breathing room without looking like it had been loosened. “You know why? Because you are Sam fucking Winchester, and you’ve got this. Michael Gratis may have the script, but you have the heart and soul of the country behind you.”

“No pressure,” Sam joked, letting out a long breath. “I’ve got one other thing Gratis doesn’t, you know.”

“Just one?” Castiel teased gently, raising an eyebrow.

“One pretty damn important thing,” Sam amended, reaching up to brush back a lock of Castiel’s hair as he leaned down to brush a kiss across those smiling lips. “I’ve got a badass angel for a husband.”

“Break it up, lovebirds,” Dean called over to them, tolerantly fond despite his words. “They’re about to call Sammy out there.”

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends,” Kevin intoned. He winked at Sam. “Channing said to tell you to kick his ass all over national television.”

“I’ll do my best,” Sam said with a wry salute, then straightened his shoulders, took a mental grip on his weapons of wit and knowledge, and stepped out to meet his challenger.


End file.
